


Spirits In My Head

by ApathyPrism



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathyPrism/pseuds/ApathyPrism
Summary: "But that was his brother. Family doesn’t leave family.Unless one of their kind gets to them first.."RVB Zombie apocalypse AU with brothers Lavernius T. Flowers and Michael C. Flowers.More info in Chapter 1 Notes.





	Spirits In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> New project! Yay. 
> 
> So yeah, Butch Flowers is the adopted father of three kids, Leonard C. Flowers, Lavernius T. Flowers and Michael C. Flowers. Basically, Florida is blue team dad. 
> 
> Butch, died before the apocalypse started. Leonard died after the apocalypse started. Michael is not mentally there, and Lavernius is the only person coherent enough to remember everything.

It was eerily quiet. Eerily quiet, except for the sound of a heartbeat, ringing in his ears. Silence was considered a blessing, but extended periods of silence was.. irregular. It was as if the whole world had just paused. 

Lavernius could swear he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, so heavily that it was all he could hear for miles.

 

He was overthinking. His hands were shaking, and his body trembled.

 

The dark-skinned male sighed, looking down at his shaky hands, then at the small flame between him and his little brother. Sleeping soundly, like a baby in a cradle. He envied Michael’s ability to not give a shit. Although, it was more like he was unable to give a shit. Michael was always.. not quite there. So often, that Lavernius sometimes wondered if it was even worth saving him. 

 

But that was his brother. Family doesn’t leave family.

Unless one of _their kind_ gets to them first..

 

He winced from the thought. Michael and him swore to never talk of the incident. But it felt unfair. They never deserved that. What happened to them. What Lavernius had to-

 

Out of the corner of the eye, he saw Michael stir. That meant it was time to move. They’d stayed in one spot far, far too long, and the woods were never a safe place to stop. Their kind always loomed across the woods, forests, any place with undergrowth and trees. The darkness concealed their hideous appearance, making it hard to tell just what they were until it was too late. He swore to never let that happen again, let it be too late. He was sick of everything falling apart in front of him. Losing everyone. How many more deaths would he have to fucking witness? It was 4, and now they've lost half of their family. Now it's 2. Himself, and Michael.

 

Wiping at his eyes, Michael looked up from across the fire. 

“Bro..?”

“I’m right here, Michael. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Did you even sleep..?”

“Don’t _worry_. The more important thing is, are you ready to go?”

Michael sighed, pushing himself off the charred grass, nodding his head.

“Yeah..”

 

He pulled his flask out from their bag of necessities, letting a few drops of water trickling into his mouth after he struggled a little to get it open, before passing it to Michael.

“You know the drill.”

 

He took it from his brother after he had taken a few drops too, and shoved it back into their bag, before standing up. Dad would have been so disappointed in him, barely surviving in this hell of a world. Barely taking care of Michael. Being unable to save _him_. Sometimes, Lavernius was glad their father passed before this started. But sometimes, Butch’s wisdom could have been helpful. Instead, it was just himself and his brother, possibly the only people still alive in this god damn hell.

 

Michael nudged him.

“You’re thinking. Too much thinking is bad.”

Lavernius sighed, patting his brother on the back.

“That’s right, buddy. Too much thinking is bad.”

 

The two set out, carefully maneuvering through the forest. Their biggest priority was to find a food source. Whether that meant finding a town and raiding all of it’s food, or something else, the one thing Lavernius was not prepared for was the inhumane. Not that there were realistically any other survivors, but.. it was something he always kept in the back of his head. 

 

Michael looked up at his brother as they walked.

“Do you think there are other people out there? Like us?”  
  
He sighed. 

“It’s unlikely.”

“Well, I think there are. And they’ll be nice. And they’ll help us.”

“If you say so.” He smiled gently, reaching for Michael’s hand.

“Be careful. Don’t make too much noise.”

 

Eventually, they reached the end of the forest. Lavernius wasn’t even sure where they were. He had no idea where they were headed. Michael wanted to go to California, because it was never too cold, but.. they didn’t even have a map, let alone a lot of water, or a lot of food - they didn’t even have sleeping bags. It was likely for one of them, or even both, to get horribly sick. All they had was a few cans of food, a lighter, and a flask. The food could maybe last them another week or two at best, if they rationed. It was fucking hard to survive, and even harder to live. Lavernius wasn't a natural leader, not like Leonard was. He could never fill the spot perfectly. The emptiness from losing their eldest brother hurt. 

 

“Where do we go now?” Michael questioned, looking out into the horizon, before glancing back to his brother, only to grow worried.

Lavernius could barely respond. He was shaking again, and breathing hard. His eyes were fixated on nothing at all, yet he stared intently into the distance of the broken path, as if something was there. As if something was wrong. 

Michael reached a hand out in worry, and Lavernius flinched, and smacked it away, before it even touched him. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and he shut them, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. Too much thinking is bad. Too much thinking is bad, he repeated internally. But it didn't stop him from choking back a sob, as Michael blinked confusedly. His brother was always so strong in his eyes, never like this. 

He tried again, this time wrapping both of his arms around his brother. Then, he looked forwards as well.  


 "We should get somewhere safe." Michael whispered.

They burned all of day time going through the forest, and it was near between late afternoon and evening. Lavernius coughed, wiping at his eyes, before he grabbed Michael's hand, shakily but growing steadier. Michael grasped tightly onto his brother's hand.

"Y..You're right. Let's go." He muttered.

 "Are you going to be okay..?"

"I have to, buddy. I have to."


End file.
